Turismo Classic
|related = Turismo (GTA San Andreas) Turismo R Cheetah Classic F-19 |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator Turismo Classic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = turismo2 |handlingname = TURISMO2 |textlabelname = TURISMO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 20 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Turismo (GTA IV) }} The Turismo Classic is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, released on April 4th, 2017, during the Turismo Classic Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Turismo Classic is a retro design based on popular 1980s Ferrari models, particularly the in the overall body design, frontal fascia, and rims. It takes inspiration from the in its rear portion and wing mirrors, as well as taking some influences from the . The front quarter of the car is heavily reminiscent of the Ferrari F40, with a similar sloping hood and integrated pop-up headlamps. In its stock configuration, the hood features a single slit intake near the cowl for radiator and air cooling. The wheel arches also feature small ducts for brake cooling. The Turismo Classic's front bumper features an intake with split grilles, followed by a lower grille, all designed to allow air to flow underneath the car. A blue Grotti badge is found just above the bumper. The side profile is based on the Ferrari F40, with a wheelbase that is relatively short when compared to the Infernus Classic. Mounted to the A-pillars are large wing mirrors based on those found on the Ferrari Testarossa. The A-pillar sweeps over the cabin, before dipping to form the C-pillar, and flowing into the rear fenders. The car's most prominent side feature is the inset door panels which allow for air to flow continuously to the rear intakes, leading to the engine bay (upper) and brakes (lower), accompanied by a slight curve that blends into the rear arches. It is on this curve that the car's door handles are mounted on. The curved glass of the rear quarter windows directs air into the additional engine intakes situated behind them. The rear portion of the car is a mixture between the Ferrari Testarossa and F40. The car's rear fascia takes influence from the Testarossa with its taillights similarly covered by a decorative grill that extend their entire width. Situated between the taillights, the Grotti wordmark, and unique Turismo badging can be seen. The car's dual, twin-exit exhausts sit low on either side of the rear bumper, and are inspired by the Ferrari F50. The Turismo Classic's large rear window allows for an unspoiled view of the hulking, mid-mounted V12 engine, reminiscent of that found in the F40. "Grotti" is written diagonally across the ribbed engine cover, and on the twin air boxes. If purchased through Legendary Motorsport, the Turismo Classic will be fitted a stock wing that resembles the Ferrari F40's stock spoiler; however, if spawned through other means, the wing will not be installed. The spoiler can be seen on the Legendary Motorsport gallery. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Turismo Classic has a perfect mix between sleek, aerodynamic design and lightweight bodywork, allowing for good acceleration and a high top speed. The vehicle's powerful V12 engine can be seen clearly in the rear window, mounted in a rear position, directly powering the rear wheels. Despite the car's age, it also features a 6-speed gearbox, like its rival, the Infernus Classic, allowing for higher potential. It is the fastest Sports Classics vehicle around a traditional circuit as well. GTA Online Overview V12 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = TurismoClassic-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Turismo-Classic-GTA-O-Advertisement.jpg|A promotional preview of the Turismo Classic. TurismoClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Turismo Classic on Legendary Motorsport. TurismoClassic-GTAO-RSC.png|The Turismo Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. TurismoClassic-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Turismo Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. TurismoClassic-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Turismo Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. R&C-SL-Turismo2-GTAO-ArcadeGraphic.png|The topless Turismo Classic in the gameplay of Race And Chase: Street Legal. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Under the Hammer, where it needs to be stolen and delivered to a warehouse in Terminal. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $705,000. **The vehicle comes with the "Stock Spoiler" as standard, although it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Neo Week event. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Turismo Classic are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, and The Lab. *Installing a "Hood w/ Stripe" option will cause the mirrors to switch from secondary color to primary. *The tail lights are placed in a way that a small part of the brake light is sticking out from its designated “slot”, visible within the indicator “slit” (as if they were not small enough to fit into these "slots"). *The Turismo Classic's model name is turismo2, even though turismo doe not exist within the games. *A convertible version of the car is playable in the arcade game Race And Chase: Street Legal. *Turismo - Both the original 3D rendition of the vehicle and the modern successor featured in GTA IV. *Infernus Classic - Another classic vehicle that was added in the same update for GTA Online. Navigation }}pl:Turismo Classic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class